1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting device and a program that have the function of recognizing shooting scenes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the demand for information devices having a shooting function, such as digital electronic still cameras, digital video cameras, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA; which are portable information terminals), has been rapidly increasing in accompaniment with increases in the resolution of solid-state image sensors such as charge-coupled device (CCD) area sensors and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. Information devices having a shooting function such as the ones above will be called shooting devices.
Incidentally, this type of shooting device has the function of recognizing the shooting scene suited to the current situation at the shooting location and performing shooting using a shooting condition uniquely determined with respect to the recognized shooting scene. In this case, recognizing the shooting scene with a good degree of precision becomes an important factor for performing shooting suited to the current situation. As technologies that recognize shooting scenes, the technologies described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-228118 and JP-A No. 2007-306461 are known.
JP-A No. 2007-228118 discloses a technology that recognizes the shooting scene according to the current situation at the shooting location from plural shooting scenes on the basis of subject information acquired by a subject information acquisition unit and the current position and the current time acquired by GPS.
Further, JP-A No. 2007-306461 discloses a technology that determines whether the current position acquired by GPS belongs to any of categories of predetermined plural shooting places (e.g., “mountains”, “flatland”, “seashore”, “urban area”) and recognizes the shooting scene according to the current situation at the shooting location in accordance with the determined category.